Bet and Obliviousnesss
by 02rkek
Summary: Rin is failing so she needs a tutor, Len on the other hand has the highest grades in his grade and is also known as a 'playboy'. hes just about dated every girl in his grade but non were ever long term. (you get where this is going) RinxLen fanfic R
1. Prologue

**Hello! I'm am 02rkek (don't ask where I got that from unless you really want to know) any ways this is my first story obviously if you read the title already you would know this is 'Bet and Obliviousness'**

**(if the plot is similar to any other authors story I promise it was not intended I just had an idea so I wanted to make it)**

** this is a Rin x Len fanfiction so if you don't like this pairing press the back button and find another story.**

**And now for those who still remain reading this I must remind you this is my first story so it's going to suck and be short. Hopefully this story will in prove as it progresses, but it will definetly have longer chapters as the story progresses well I hope you enjoy (highly doubt you will -.-) and review please it helps.**

****I do not own VOCALOID****

**Edit:) I just read over this and realized how horrible this sounded I edited it to make it somewhat better but there wasn't much of one hope you new readers enjoy it! Be glad you didn't see it before! **

* * *

Chapter 1:Prologue

Len's P.O.V

I lied on my bed sideways after waking up, 'Great. Another day of school.' I got up getting ready to get dressed, I grabbed my school uniform off of the hanger it hung from and headed for the bathroom. After I got dressed I tided my hair up to prevent myself from looking like a girl, then grabbed a banana and headed out of the apartment. As I arrived why school a crowd of girls crowded me. And all at once I heard "Len lets go on a date!" and "Len-sama I made you a bento!" (1)

Tch. How annoying,

"Ladies, ladies there's enough of me to go around." I say to hopefully calm them down, but to my luck they start to squeal.

I don't even know why I took this bet on...

What? You ask, what bet? Don't tell me you went back to see if you missed something. (2) But you know, what if I don't want to tell you?

Hmmm? Ever thought off that?

...

Fine. I'll tell you later. maybe.

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

First thing in the morning I here a horrifying ring in my ear. "Ugh, what did I do to deserves this?!" I yell. "Oh its just my alarm clock."I stare at the time in disbelief and rub my eyes to confirm the time presented on the clock 8:45 "Noooo!" I yell started to panic, " school starts in 15 minutes!" and as if on cue my phone begins to ring. Oh and by the way I do have a mom but she's at work and papa passed away when I was young.

"Hello?" I ask.

' RIN WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU SCHOOL STARTS IN 12 MINUTES!' My beat friend Gumi yelled from the other side of the phone.

"I know, I set my alarm late on accident." I say while dragging the phone away from my ear.

'Hurry before your late, sensei's going to be here any minute now."

"Okay ,Okay I got it cover for me if he comes before I get there Kay?"

'What?! How am I suppose to do that?'

"I don't know tell him I went to the bathroom or something."

'But Ri-'

"Thanks Gumi your the best! Bye!"

'No Ri-'

I hung up the phone before she could finish and start heading for school.

* * *

Gumi's P.O.V

"But Ri-"

'Thanks Gumi your the best!' *beep*

"No Rin!"

'the connection with this number has been lost or disconnected please hang up'

"God darnit Rin! Gosh that girl what would she so without me?" I mumbled " I bet she'll get here before times up." And as if on cue I heard a knock on the window and see a girl with a big floppy bow on her head on the other side of the window.

"Gumi! Hurry and open the window!" she yelled

I let out a sigh and head to the window to unlock it, as soon as I unlock it she jumps in and stumbles on to the floor. Good thing that nobody cares enough about us to tell the teacher 'Rin jumped through the window so she wouldn't be late, and Gumi helped her with it.'

Rin got up and started to brush herself off. "Thanks Gumi your the best friend ever!" she said then wrapped her arms around me.

"Yeah, yeah just don't be late again. Promise?"

"Promise!" she replied back with a big grin on her face.

* * *

**August 13,2013 2:10 am**

** Well there you go I know it wasn't long at all but it was just a prologue so of course its short any ways please review if you liked it more should be up soon. And sorry it sucked...**

**... **

**Hopefully **

**Man it's two in the morning and I don't feel sleepy... hopefully this chapter is up tonight. ^^**

**August 13,2013 3:15**

** This still isn't up I'm trying to get it up but trying isn't working TT_TT anyways don't forget to review when this is up.**

**August 13,2013 12:16 am**

**so this is still not up after many hours (i had internet problems)**

**(1) Bento= a lunchbox **

**(2) if I weren't the writing this I would have gone back to see if i missed some thing^^'**

**-02rkek**


	2. Chapter 1: Confessions

**Hello! I'm 02rkek and in so sorry about the first chapter I hated it but I must live with it and it took forever to get up I was fixing the internet because we got a new router and I finally figured out after 55 minutes that I picked the wrong network and was trying to hack into someone else wireless when what it really was that my wireless network was hidden so I had to find it and type in the code and that only took 5. FREAKING. MINUETS. I was so happy to see the little world that indicates that the Internet was on but I was so pissed at the same time I was looking into this complicated crap I barley understood trying to understand it I when I didn't need to and the thing I really needed to understand was the simplest thing ever you should have seen my face I looked like I was going to kill inn the end I was like FAAAUUUUU!**

** Sorry to bore you with that if it did um I will try to make this chapter longer and more interesting (I wonder if anyone reads this) **

**Len: Probably not you get boring after 'Hello! I'm' everyone probably just skips to where the letters aren't bold anymore and read *cough* if anyone reads this.**

**Your so mean to me TT_TT **

**Len: get over it you big baby.**

**Kaito: this is entertaining me**

***gets up and grabs a flamethrower and melts ice cream in his face***

**Kaito: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**get over it you big baby.**

**Len: And now the tables are turned!**

**heheh **

**Kaito: M-m-my Ice cream *dies* **

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Len: Weirdo **

***burns bananas***

**Len: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! *dies***

**ok well now back to the story'**

**** I don't own VOCALOID **  
**

* * *

**Reviewers Reply:**

**O124NG3B4N4N: Thank you for reading and reviewing you don't know how happy I was to see 2 reviews! I had just woke and was all sleepy and then I remembered ' oh yeah i posted a fanfic last night!' grabs iPod and checks it sees 2 reviews "holy crap! there's 2 freaking reviews!" my face looked like this at first (O.o) and then (~*u*~) i didn't care if they were bad or good so i read them got on the computer and here i am writing this ^^. I also was a former reader for a few years but last night I decided i would actually write one because I had an idea. Umm... I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter i honestly though it sucked but i didn't know what else to put so i have to live with.. TT^TT also i don't think you were being demanding at all I just made the first chapter short because it was just a prologue. they will definitely get longer. well that's all I have to say, again thank you orangebanana!**

**xSiReNs: I'm so glad you enjoyed! (still hates the first chapter) I'll try to make them even more interesting then the first chapter!**

**Thank you both for the reviews and follows! NOW back to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2:Confessions

Len's P.O.V

I sat there at my seat talking to the girls surrounding me, none of them have caught my eye yet and i doubt one ever will. good thing I'm almost done with this bet though it wastes my time going on date every day cause they feel lonely.

What?

I never said i would tell you.

I said MAYBE.

Tch.

it's not interesting you know...

Fine. I'll tell you but you better not forget because I'm not saying it again...

"Kaito!" i yelled out to the blue haired ice cream lover, he turned around to face me.

"Yes?"

'Do you love someone?" I asked, my eyes sparkling

"Not yet, do you?" he asked while smirking

"No, but I bet I could fall in love."

"Is that so? since I haven't seen you ever interested in girls, I bet even if you date every girl in your grade you would never feel a thing for any of the girls you dated." he declared

"Your on!"

There are you happy now I told you it wasn't interesting but nobody ever listens to me...

* * *

Gumi's P.O.V

Class is boring Kiyoteru keeps rambling on complicated while half of the class isn't even paying attention. I look over at Rin who is staring intensely at the board trying to comprehend everything being said, when really shes about to blow a fuse and malfunction. that's Rin for you a natural airhead although I know she really tries, she fails in a lot of classes... I mean a lot of classes... I tried to help her but I'm not that smart and I'm really bad at teaching... which means my dream of becoming at teacher is ruined now that I think about...

*thump* I look over at Rin now she has her head on her desk mumbling things.

I was bored so I tapped Rin on the shoulder, she turned her head around I put my head down so Kiyoteru doesn't see us talking "Rin do you have someone you like?" she nodded "Who?" I asked because she never told me about them.

"You!' she said with a big grin on her face.

I blushed a little "No, no I mean love."

She thought about it for a moment "Nope."

"Rin... I think I like Len"

Her face brightened up and her eyes glistened " I'll help you get together! I'm glad you found someone!"

I grinned "Thanks Rin, I appreciate it."

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

I stared at the board intensely "I don't get it' my head fell to the desk "At all..." I mumbled

I felt a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to face Gumi.

"Rin do you have someone you like?" she asked.

I nodded of course I did "You!" i replied.

She blushed a little "No, no I mean love."

oh hmm... do I? "Nope."

"Rin... I think I like Len.."

Len? as in Len Kagamine? I could tell my face heat up as she said that "I'll help you get together! I'm glad you found someone!" I truly was I was so excited I could probably smile for the rest of the day.

"Thanks Rin, I appreciate it."

*ring* "Ah class is over!" me and Gumi started to head for the door until Kiyoteru sensei stopped us .

"Ms. Kagane, and Mr. Kagamine do not go anywhere yet i have to discuss things."

I looked at Gumi who gave me a look that said 'I'll wait for you at the front of the school' I nodded signaling I understood, she nodded and walked away.

"Now that everyone is gone..." he stopped and stared at me. "Ms. Kagane I'm sure you have noticed that you are failing in many classes..."

"Yes, sir"

"And that exact reason is why I stopped you from leaving.."

"..."

He stoped again and turned to Len " And the reason for you being stopped is because I want you to tutor her since you have the highest grades of course..."

"..."

" I would like you to tutor her on Mondays,Wednesdays, and Fridays starting tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" we both say in a unison

"very good, that is all, dismissed."

We both look at each other, I grinned and he smirked

Why did he smirk?

* * *

**END mwhahahahahah! cliffhanger! ok well I think it was longer then last chapter umm... i had to do a lot of editing i kept forgetting to hit the space bar a lot of times writing this took like 3 hours because i kept thinking ' what do I put next?!' any ways I hoped you liked it leave a review they help! next chapter might be up tomorrow... oh yeah i wont update on ****Friday-Sunday because i'm going to Savannah sorry.. ^^' I'll try my best on school days because you know some days we'll have a lot of home work other days not so much but im going to try as much as I can that's all i have to say! bye!**

**02rkek**


	3. Chapter 2: Line and Sinker?

**Hey guys its 02rkek again! I'm glad to see people even read this story^^ I hope you guys enjoy this (still not sure people read the authors notes) but review please they always help tell me what you want more of I'm still trying to make my chapters longer sorry that they again.**

**Len: I'm back! **

**Kaito: and so am I! **

***Glares* DROP DEAD AGAIN.**

**Len: now that's not very nice you know.**

**I don't give a crap you called me a weirdo and YOU! *points at Kaito* You are a big jerk!**

**Kaito: I'm sorry! **

**Why didn't you apologize last chapter?! **

**Kaito: how was I suppose to?! YOU wrote the story. **

**Tch.**

**Len: your only doing that cause you know it's true.**

**Tch.**

**Len: See?**

**BOTH OF YOU DROP DEAD.**

***Both fall to the ground* *le gasp* **

**i did it! **

**Kaito: How long do we do this for?**

**Len: as long as she's happy and stops acting crazy.**

* * *

**Review reply(s): **

**O124NG3B4N4N4: your welcome! You didn't sound creepy at all to me I probably sounded creepy when I said MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Last chapter. Also as you requested I have it up. (August 15) and it only became a little longer last chapter had 1000+ words while chapter 1 had 800 something**

**Lolliyo: Thank you for saying I'm not boring I appreciate it. Len is also one of my favorites but Yes, YES you can, burn as many bananas as you like!**

**Len: What?**

**nothing**** dear.**

**Len: ok...**

**Hehehe**

**Len:? wtf**

**Anyway I thank the following people for the follows:**

**Kireina Yume **

**O124NG3B4N4N4**

**Ravenous Bunny Attack**

**TheYokaiOtaku**

**xSiReNs**

**that is all enjoy ^^ and remember good and bad reviews always ****help. So please leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2:Line and Sinker?**

**Len's P.O.V**

Oh your back, anyways remember what happened last chapter? All this crap.

"Kaito!" i yelled out to the blue haired ice cream lover, he turned around to face me.

"yes?"

'do you love someone?" I asked, my eyes sparkling

"not yet, do you?" he asked while smirking

"No but I bet I could fall in love."

"Is that so? since I haven't seen you ever interested in girls, I bet even if you date every girl in your grade you would never feel a thing for any of the girls you dated." he declared

"Your on!"

And this crap.

"Ms. Kagane, and Mr. Kagamine do not go anywhere yet i have to discuss things."

"Now that everyone is gone..." he stopped and stared at me. "Ms. Kagane I'm sure you have noticed that you are failing in many classes..."

"yes,sir"

"and that exact reason is why I stopped you from leaving.."

"..."

he stopped again and turned to face me" and the reason for you being stopped is because I want you to tutor her since you have the highest grades of course..."

" I would like you to tutor her on Mondays,Wednesdays, and Fridays starting tomorrow. Understood?"

"Yes, sir" we both say in a unison

"very good, that is all, dismissed."

we both look at each other, I smirked and she grinned.

Good now that your caught up on the a story lets get out of the past and go to the present.

So since I'm Rin's tutor I go to her house and tutor her there but you know this could be an advantage for me, I mean Rin is one of the few girls on my chart to date. I can just date her now first I make a move on here while tutoring her and bam! Girlfriend! Then after a week or two dump her and check her off my list. Simple as that.

"KAGAMINE-kun!"

huh? What? I look up to see a girl with a big floppy bow on her head holding a paper up to my face. "Oh, are you done?" I asked not that I really care

"Yeah!" She grinned

"ok." I grabbed the paper out of her hand and look at her for a few moments, she had a face of slept confidence on. I scanned the paper for errors... holy crap the whole thing is wrong. "Ummmm... Rin all of these are wrong."

"Awwwwww... Really?" She said looking depressed

"Yeah."

she suddenly brightened up and said "Well that's why your here!"

"Yeah."

She grabbed the paper back from me and continued to work on it so I thought "now's my chance" since she was still doing it wrong I came from behind her and grabbed her hand guiding her.

"This is how it's done got it" I said to her smirking but when I looked at her face she was unfazed I didn't even see a single blush.

'wtf' is what i thought when ever I did this to a girl they would always be startled or their faces were as red as a cherry so what the heck! why was she left unfazed?! here's how its suppose to go:

1. make sure shes having a hard time

2. come from behind and grab her hand

3. help her through the problem

4. look her in the eye and see for the right moment to kiss her

5. kiss her

but how was I suppose to there was no opening or right moment! Great this ones going to be a hard to get isn't she?

"Kagamine-san how do you do this problem?"

i scooted away from her and returned to my original spot "Let me see the paper." she hand me the paper and I looked at it then I explained how to solve. after a few more minutes we were done with the assignment so I wet home.

what a weird girl.(1)

* * *

Rin's P.O.V

After Len left Mom came home

"Mom!" i got off of my spot I was sitting on and lunged at her.

"Rinny!" she said while hugging me.

"Hey I thought you were going to stop calling me that!" I said while pouting.

"But, it fits you!" she whined like a little kid.

"what's for dinner?!" I asked trying to change the subject.

"the usual, ramen."

"Ok! I'll cook it you go take a shower mom you smell like office!"

"How do you know what office smells like?"

"Don't judge my logic!"

"Ok, ok I'll go take a shower, don't burn yourself!" she yelled and walked to the bathroom.

Oh yeah I forgot to tell you Mom's name is Lily Kagane she works in an office and dad passed away when I was young... So let me tell you about myself I Rin Kagane am a total klutz, and airhead. But I love to sing but I'm not sure if one would call me good I can't judge my self and Mom said I'm good but I want to hear that from some one besides Mom and Gumi. I mean Moms my Mom and Gumi's my best friend I don't have any other hobby's then that.

Mom had gotten done with her shower and sat at the table. I placed the bowl in front of her and then she said "Itadakimasu!" she started to gobble it down like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Anything new at school?" she asked with ramen still in her mouth.

"I got a tutor for my bad grades."

She nodded approvingly "boy, or girl?"

"Boy."

"Will I get to meet this boy?"

"Most likely not."

"Why?"

"Because you come home late."

"Ohhh... Well mommy's tired so shes going to go to bed."

"Ok, good night"

"Good night."

* * *

**And now it's the end of this chapter I'm sorry but I will most likely not update tomorrow because of orientation and I'm going out of town for a trip and this is a computer not a laptop so I'm sorry but I'll miss you guys and I promise to make up for it! please leave a review good or bad it doesn't matter to me! bye!**

**(1) you think every one is weird Len.**

**02rkek**


	4. Chapter 3: Sleeptation

** Hello minna! Gomen I've been super busy. Don't leave please! TT^TT... Oh yeah I have a new story up called 'Memori e no Kagi' still Rin x Len but Rin's not an airhead lens still a playboy. I think its very cheesy VERY cheesy. Umm... well I thank those who review and thoughts who favorite. Oh and I have 2 reviews for each chapter so I want you to to get three or more once I get at least 3 reviews i'll update chapter 4 deal? Good! I promise to update faster!**

**Len: Then that means you'll never update the fourth chapter**

**Shut Up! I trust my reviewers!**

**Len: just saying...**

***glares* Everyone please help me and review to prove this shota wrong!**

**Len: Hey! I am not a shota!**

**You sure look like one to me... Anyways prove he- I mean him wrong!  
**

**EDIT: sorry for everyone who read the original chapter I just realized how much I forgot to put in and grammar errors well I hope I got it all! -Kek**

* * *

**Reviewer Replies**

**O124NG3B4N4N4: Glad you enjoyed! Really I thought I was the only one! **

**Len:yes they are!**

**^^' sorry this one took forever i've been overpowered by homework I had to write a report when I wanted to write a new chapter. **

**Kireina Yume: Sorry it took forever, I'm glad you like her that way!**

** On with the story!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Gumi's P.O.V:

I stood at the front gate waiting for Rin since she got stopped by Kiyoteru sensei. Wonder what he needed... after 5 minutes or so Rin came out of the school running over to my way. I waved at her and she gave a big grin.

"Sorry it took so long!" she said panting

"Your fine, what did you get stopped for though?"

"Tutoring."

"who's your tutor?"

"Len!"

"Len?!"

"Yep."

"..."

"Don't worry I'm going to help you!"

"How?" I was kind of worried to hear that.

"I don't know I'll figure something out!"

I let out a sigh, "well lets stop talking about this topic I feel embarrassed..." I said as I headed in the direction of our house. Rin's was before mine so she left before me, "Bye!" I yelled waving at her when we reached her house. I didn't fell like heading back just yet so I headed for the store. When I reached home I didn't want to enter I stood at the door and stared, I didn't like my brother Gumo's girlfriend Miki she, has problems. I opened the door after a while of standing.

* * *

Rin's Pov:(back to chapter 2)

I went to bed a few hours after mom, but I want asleep I was to busy thinking why I'm such and idiot. I'm not useful in anyway am I? Look at me talking to my self like there are two of me, I'm going crazy, or maybe I already am crazy. Yep I just classified my self as 'Insane'. Well lets think about something else brain! 'Len' pops into my head. What a weird person... Why do so many girls like him anyways? I really don't like him though... I wonder why that is... Maybe it's his cerulean blue eyes, or his blonde hair, or maybe...! It's his personality? Hmm I wonder what about that boy I don't like... I laid I'm bed awake and oblivious to the time, it was 10:07 When I noticed. When does school start again...? Ah 9:00... eh? Eh? EH?! I'm a hour and seven minutes late! I stared at the clock, "Aww man!" I ran to school in a heartbeat, when I arrived in front of the school I was pant frantically. I hear my phone ring indicating I had a text message. I had a total if 13 messages.

**'where are you?'**

**'Rin?'**

**'seriously stop playing.'**

**'rin...'**

**'are u sleeping?!'**

**'Get ur lazy butt up and reply!'**

**'...'**

**'seriously?'**

**'its 9:27'**

**'do I have to drag u here?!'**

**'are u sick?'**

**'...are u dead?'**

**'are u a zombie?'**

I sighed and texted her back.

'_**home,what,I'm not,yes?, maybe,no,what,seriously,ok,sure,no,maybe, and yes.'**_

Moments later I received a text.

**'What r u doing?!'**

**_'getting dressed.'_**

**'Why aren't you here already dressed?!'**

**'_Over sleeptation.'_**

**'Sleeptation?! That's not even a word! Anyways you need to get here NOW you've been elected to after class duties, if you don't do them you get a referral. the teacher knows your not sick due to ur behavior yesterday, and youshowed no sighs wat so ever that you were sick..'**

**_'wat?! Sleeptation is a word in MY dictionary!'_**

** 'Dont ignore the rest!'**

**_'... _****_(つД`)ノ'_**

**'Just hurry.'**

**'almost there in front of the gate! ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=ε=┌(;￣◇￣)┘' **

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could, until I saw B-3 I opened the sliding doors and bursted in the classroom. "I'm here!" The teacher looked at me.

"You're late Kagamine-san. You have cleaning duties with Len after school."

"Ok I'll- wait with Len?" I asked and eyed Gumi.

"Yes, with Len. Do you have a problem?"

"Hehe um...No I'm I guess not."

"'That's what I thought."

* * *

Len's P.O.V

"I'm here!" I looked in the direction to locate the familiar high pitched voice. she entered the room rather loud for some reason I don't like her at all, its probably cause she's the first girl to ever reject mwah! Who can resist mwah?! Tch.

"Ok I'll- wait with Len?"

I must've spaced out. Wait what's wrong with me? And what does she mean with Len?!

"Yes, with Len. Do you have a problem?"

"Hehe um...No I'm I guess not."

What does 'I GUESS not' mean too?! Tch. This girl, she's not even cute she never was! I mean Miku's cuter than here! I hate her type, oblivious.

* * *

**_ Hey if your reading this you have read chapter Four! Congratulation! So... Sorry for the extremely long wait I've been busy. Anyways remember 3+ reviews_****_,no reviews no chapter. The next update FASTER PROMISE! Short right? Hope you enjoyed! Oh wait I want you guys and girls to pick a deadline date for me pick a REASONABLE date and ill try that! And make decide on the chapter name what does it sound like to you?!_**


	5. Chapter 4: Trust

**Yolo everyone! Hows it going so I finally got 3 reviews! It's today, and I published this on 10/6. So I applaud you guys for that! the objectives still the same 3+ reviews! Love ya guys!**

******DOES ANYONE ACTUALLY OWN VOCALOID?!******

* * *

**Replies**

**B.L: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! who knows my friend? Who know?! seriously I don't really know what's going to happen for the begining chapters I have everything but the beggingingining chapters planned out I have everything under control when Rin and Len finally get together. But no worries I didn't plan on doing that, it seemed to original I was going to try something different. ^^ Well here you go! **

**Lolly1o1: ^^**

**B.L; lol Ill except it this time!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Trust**

**Len's P.o.V**

So... Apparently I had after school duties after school that's why I'm here now... With Rin. Well great. At least she can clean a chalkboard [A/N:Yes, I just said chalkboard.] while she weas trying to get the higher up places she attempted to get a chair and climb on it, wanna know what happened?! She freaking fell. Off the chair and on to me. Because while she was cleaning the chalkboard, I was wiping the floor boards under her. She was on top of me while I was under her, well this was awkward usually the guys on top. So does that make me a girl? Or a shota? No, definetly not a SHOTA.

She stared into my eyes, and I stared into her eyes. Perfect opportunity! I started to lean forward until I could feel her soft breath above my lips. When our lips were centimeters away from meeting I heard something or someone near the door, ah it's that green haired chick. I still have her on my list. But otherwise her eyes were filled with betrayal, she jolted to the left running as if a cheetah was chasing her. Rin got up and started to chase after her. There she goes, another opportunity ruined by a single person.'

* * *

Rin's P.o.V

Like the klutz I am, I ended up falling on top of Len. I was on top and it was extremely awkward and weird. Len started to lean closer to my face until his face was centimeters away from each other. I couldn't move I was frozen from the shock of falling. When our lips were about to lock I heard a thump and saw a strand of green hair fly by. 'Gumi' I ran after her to fix the misunderstanding, leaving Len by himself. "Gumi!" I yelled at her she wasn't to far ahead. She came to a stop when she Harvard my voice. "Listen to me! Its a misunderstanding I accidentally fell while attempting t clean the top of the chalkboard. I wouldn't do that to you unless I really liked him! And in this case I really hate him!" I said hoping that, that was more than enough reason to clear everything up. She stayed silent as I waited for her reply.

"Yeah, I know I just ran away from shock. I know you wouldn't do that." she said facing away from me. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry!"

"Alright, I'm all better thanks to you." I smiled at her. "Tell me when your done lets go get frozen yogurt after!" She said returning back to her cheery old self. "But wait before you go, did you say you didn't like Len?"

"Yep."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He's weird and reminds me of someone."

"Really? He reminds me of someone too, who does he remind you of?"

"... I don't know"

"Okay, well I'll let you off the hook contact me when your done I'll be in the computer room."

"Okay!" With this we departed in different directions. When I turned around I found Len standing in the distance, his face looked as if he had seen a ghost. I ran up to him, "What's wrong?" his face remained the same. I waved my hands and arms in the air. "Hello?" It was like he was like a statue so I dragged him back to the classroom. He stayed quite when we returned but still continued to clean. I think he was murmuring things though. What's his problem?

* * *

Gumi's P.o.V

I sat I the music room waiting for Rin's signal. I got bored so I headed to the recording room and grabbed a CD out of my bag labeled 'Sweet Float Flat' its a soundtrack I made up when I got bored at home I made up messed up lyrics to go with it, but I never recorded it so I took the chance of freedom now and got ready to record. I flicked on the light switch, inserted the CD and put on my headphones. I heard the melody come out, and began to sing.

_Yakusoku suru no suiito na hibi o _

_Ukabigaru kurai tanoshii mainichi o~_

_kono shiawase-_

I stopped singing when I heard my phone ring. " Darnit it was going so well." I picked up the phone when I saw the caller ID was Rin. "Hello?"

"Hey we finished ready?"

"Yeah, hold on I was recording."

"Sorry! you can continue if you want!"

"Nah, it's okay"

"Suit yourself, Ill see you in the front!"

"Kay, see you" I hung up the phone and started to clean the equipment up before leaving, after I finished cleaning I headed outside. I saw Rin at the front gates so I hollered to get her attention, "Rin!" I was waving my hands in the air to make sure she saw me, she waved back. I ran up to her side. "Ready for frozen yogurt?"

"Yep!"

* * *

**FIN. Done with chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoyed leave a review! See ya next chapter **

*******READ NOW!***********

**3+ REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER! DONT MAKE B.L DO ALL THE WORK NOW! I WANT TO SEE THAT NINE TURN INTO A BEAUTIFUL 12!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello I want everyone to remember this poem I made. **

**_reviews mean_**

**_kek loves cake_**

**_when you love cake_**

**_you love kek_**

**_and when you love kek_**

**_kek loves you_**

**_When kek loves you_**

**_kek loves to eat reviews_**

**_when kek gets reviews_**

**_kek eats them_**

**_when kek eats reviews_**

**_kek gets energy_**

**_when kek gets energy_**

**_kek updates!_**

**_so..._**

**_love cake!_**

**_***I own nothing but my retarded poem, and the story plot***_**

**_Len:... Really?_**

**_Yes!_**

**_when I saw 13 reviews I was like 'Yesss! They read the author note!' you'll miss a lot if you don't read my author Notes so make sure you read them! Thanks for more than enough reviews! _**

* * *

**_Replies:_**

**_Piyototo: Lol. Here you go Piyo-kun! I got 13 reviews so... Enjoy! ^^_**

**_B.L: Okay got it, so more Drama? I can work with that! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_ Kireina Yume: ^^_**

**_DarkestThingInTheLight: Thanks!_**

**_Enjoy and remember my random poem!_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: _**

Len's P.o.V

After green head ran away, Rin ran away leaving me by my self as if I weren't even alive! Tch. Ill show her!

I got up from the floor and started to follow her when I arrived at the scene they were talking instead of fighting.

"I _hate_ him!" well I only know one 'him' they could be talking about in this situation so in guessing this 'him' is me... Wait what did she say?! She hates me?! How coyld anyone hate me?! This is why I hate her type!

they continued to converse while I was still in shock. I had completely tuned them out after the one sentence I heard. I think I was frozen,

Rin finished talking to green head and headed my direction. I heard her call my name and saw her wave her hand in my face but I was still frozen so I couldn't respond or react. So... This resulted in her dragging me to the classroom, I was fine the moment she touched me but she kept dragging me along. When we arrived at the classroom I stayed quite pretending I didn't hear anything.

"Kagamine,"

"Hn?"

"Can you help me organize this area, I want to leave as soon as possible." Now usually other girls would say 'take your time', or 'lets stay a little longer' but NO this girl is just weird and blind!

"Sure." I headed towards her tie wards her to help her finish the area. After about thirty minutes we finished cleaning the room. "Okay! We're finally done!"

"Yeah, Thanks, Got to go!" she dashed out of the door and something dropped out of her bag. It was a small red box, I opened the box to find a ring. Whoa wait is she she getting married?! Well she can't miss this or the wedding won't be a wedding! I ran after her holding the box in my hand

"Rin!" I ran up to her!

"Hn?"

"your ring!" I held out the box and opened it to show her.

"Ah. Thanks!"

"You can't have a wedding without them!" I said

"What?"

"Well your getting married right?"

"No. My late grandma gave it to me when I was still little."

"...oh..."

"yeah."

"Well this is awkward..."

"Yeah I'm going to to go, see you!"

"Okay.."

* * *

Gumi's P.o.V

Okay before we get started I did skip some details last time... When I was heading to meet Rin, I saw Len holding a red box and a ring. I listened and did witness it. But since I actually listened instead of running I got to understand it was a misunderstanding.

I really need to put more trust into Rin. I mean I've known her since 3rd grade and I keep doubting her. Wow. I have trust issues when it comes to Len.

After I heard it was a misunderstanding I realized I left something in the classroom so I went to get it, I approached Rin. And we talked about our plans today. I pretended I didn't see or hear any thing that happened sound. I when we were done talking we headed for the frozen yogurt place.

I have to put my trust into Rin. I have to meditate or something, I need put transfer all my trust to her, and put her in the number on the most trusted person list.

* * *

**Holy Crap! I'm done and very tired almost fell asleep. So please let me go to sleep.**

*****READ**** **

**sorry for the following:**

**sloppiness**

**shortness**

**boringness**

**grammar**

**I promise next chapter will be longer and better I'm just so tired and I really wanted to get this up from all the reviews. **

**3+ reviews**

**B.L there will be drama just wait.**

**-kek**


End file.
